Valmerine sub-sector
The Valmerine Subsector is a cluster of systems on the Carthax Sector's spinward boundary. Initially discovered in late M33 by Magos Explorator Sebastian Valmard, the subsector was swiftly colonised by the Imperium, then used as a staging point for further crusades into the unknown. The subsector borders a region of space known as the Atrean Gulf, cut off from the rest of the Imperium until recently by Warp Storm Dardanos, and though many a ship's captain has set out from New Gemini to explore and reclaim the Gulf, these same captains return not with tales of glory, but with tales of dread. =History= ERROR - FILE MISSING =Regions of Valmerine= The Valmerine sub-sector contains data official administrative regions, as well as several astrographical ones. Administrative Regions ERROR:SYSTEMS MISSING ADMINISTRATIVE DATA Systems are listed in order of relative importance. With the exception of the Valmard system, the list of planets in each system is incomplete. Valmard System * Valmard I (Valmard Atasi): ** Uninhabitable world, used as a research outpost by the Adeptus Mechanicus. * Valmard II (Valmard Kirkas): ** Uninhabitable volcanic world, mined for iron, magnesium and igneous rocks. * Valmard III (Valmard Aestatis): ** Arid death world, largely inhospitable. Rumours persist that this is either a training world for the Red Slayers Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, or their homeworld, though the Ordo Malleus are quick to deny the latter claim. * Valmard IV (Valmard Prime): ** Civilised world and subsector capital, currently governed by His Majesty King Alfonso III. Main exports include the Royal Valmerine regiments of Imperial Guard, fine wines and amasec, and Neolith chronometers. The subsector's main Inquisition fortress is here, at Tavis Verge. * Valmard V (Valmard Ortacan): ** Gas giant, from whose atmosphere deuterium and helium-3 are mined and processed in orbital refineries. * Valmard VI (Valmard Minor): ** Ice world, known for its uranium mines. * cf. Grey Aquila Temple Dioskor System * Dioskor I (New Gemini) ** Hive world and the subsector's main population centre, orbiting twin suns. Noted for its vast orbital docks and, to a lesser extent, shipyards. * Dioskor II (Asvar) ** Agri-world committed to in-system food production for New Gemini and Port Alcis. * Port Alcis ** Artificial construct, used as a staging point for military campaigns and ventures into the Atrean Gulf. Population est. 14 million * cf. Geminate Diarchy Minos Epsilon System -- Adeptus Mechanicus governance * Minos Epsilon: ** Forge world and the largest producer of tech in the subsector. Minoan weapons, particularly small arms, are highly regarded by local Imperial Guard and PDF forces, as in spite of their limited scope for alteration, they are widely considered to be of superior quality and craftsmanship to other locally produced weapons. However, comparatively few units are equipped with Minoan weapons as standard, and they remain highly prized by anyone fortunate enough to own them. Of note is that Minos Epsilon maintains an extensive census archive, detailing the names and identities of each of the planet's inhabitants, leaders, and visitors. As a result, Minos Epsilon is arguably the most stable world in the subsector, as the census archives allow the Minoan technocracy to find and eliminate any hint of political corruption or techno-heresy before it can fully manifest. * cf. Blank Dawn Erstenheme System * Erstenheme: ** Hive world with multiple Mechanicus demesnes and strongholds, and known for weapons production. Erstenhemer weaponry is ubiquitous among local Imperial Guard units, and has a reputation for robust durability, although Erstenheme's forgemasters and gunsmiths cannot easily match the fine craftsmanship of a Minoan weapon. Erstenheme itself was notably the first world in the subsector to be settled, although its star has since been eclipsed by the likes of Valmard and New Gemini. * cf. Project Legion Cadena System * Komi Decimus ** Mining world that, together with its seven moons, produces 40% of the subsector's titanium and silicon. * Krietal ** Agri-world responsible for feeding Minos Epsilon. Governed jointly by the Administratum and the Adeptus Mechanicus. * cf. Midnight Brotherhood, Komnian Revolts Kalcha System * Canderous Prime ** Civilised world that appears to be the centre of the subsector's Cold Trade in xeno artefacts. Several Ordo Xenos and Ordo Hereticus personnel have at least taken an interest in the planet, if not sent acolyte cells to investigate. Sevash System * Phaeton: ** temperate feudal world known for its rolling plains, subtropical steppes, and excellent horsemen. The horse features heavily in local tradition and is synonymous with strength and loyalty. * Argell ** Agri-world with an ocean coverage of 90%. Sheltered and shielded bio-domes above the water's surface, and underwater colonies on the seabed, are a necessity in order to survive the notoriously stormy Argelian weather. * cf. Knights of Savagery Corseul System * Corseul Tertius ** Feudal world with fully 60% of its land surface covered in deserts. The few Imperial Guard units raised here are invariably light infantry regiments. Noticeable feral Ork presence. Coriolis Alpha System Interdicted. All information on Coriolis Alpha has been restricted by order of Inquisitor Gelert Hesh, and requires Dark Magenta-level clearance to access. No longer considered to be a part of the sub-sector. Astrographical Regions * data Category:Fluff Category:Carthaxian astrography Category:Carthaxian sub-sectors